Une rencontre plutôt inattendue, mais pleine de vie
by ChicagoPDfr
Summary: On part pour appréhender un revendeur d'armes quand on est pris dans une fusillade, Erin est blessée et avoue à Jay qu'il doit aller prendre soin d'une personne pour elle
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 

Point de vue de Jay Halstead 

Er' vient d'être touché par une balle pendant la fusillade, je la tire pour la mettre à l'abri et je compresse la plaie pour éviter qu'elle ne perd trop de sang. 

Erin reste avec-moi ! Erin regarde-moi ! - je la vois qui ferme petit à petit ses yeux et qui essaye de me dire quelque chose

Erin chut garde tes forces !

Ici détective Halstead j'ai un agent à terre, j'ai besoin d'une ambulance au plus vite

J… Jay

Chut Erin, reste avec moi, l'ambulance va arriver

Soph…, Sophia

Qui est Sophia Erin ?

ma fi… ma fille Jay

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Erin, tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'enfant !

Prend soin d'elle, occupe toi d'elle Jay s'il te plait, promet-le moi ?

D'accord Erin - je la vois fermer les yeux

Erin ! Erin ! reste avec moi, Erin ouvre tes yeux s'il te plait 

Je vois Dawson et Brett arrivaient dans notre direction, je les laisse travailler sur Erin et il lui enlève le gilet par balle qui ne l'a pas protégée.

Je les aide à transporter la civière jusqu'à l'ambulance où je vois quasiment toute mon équipe qui nous attend.

Une fois arrivait l'ambulance, Erin me serre la main. Je retourne près d'elle et me dis à bout de souffle de prendre ses clefs.

Halstead tu vas avec Erin, on vous rejoint au Med - me crie mon sergent,il est inquiet comme pourrait l'être un père de sa fille

Non Sergent j'ai autre chose à faire - je lui montre les clefs que vient de prendre dans la poche d'Erin

Il hoche la tête et me crie appartement 301 ! - je comprends à cet instant que je suis au courant de tout.

Je pars en courant jusqu'à la voiture en laissant tout le monde au niveau de l'ambulance en sentant le regarde de toute mon équipe dans mon dos. Et je démarre aussi vite que je peux en direction de son appartement.

Une fois arrivée en bas, je coupe mon moteur et souffle un bon coup, car je ne sais pas vraiment qu'elle âge peut elle avoir sa fille puisque je suis partenaire avec Erin depuis à peu près 2 ans maintenant. J'essuie mes mains sur un mouchoir, car j'avais des marques du sang d'Erin dessus.

Je prends la direction de son appartement. Une fois devant la porte indiquant 301, je frappe et là s'ouvre la porte sur une adolescente.

Bonjour puis-je vous aider ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Bonjour puis-je vous aider ?

Bonjour, je suis Jay Halstead …

Euh Erin n'est pas là, je suis désolé - me coupe la jeune fille

Je sais - je soupire en ne sachant pas comment lui dire - Erin vient d'être touchée par balle et m'a demandé de m'occuper de Sophia

D'accord entrer, elle est devant la télé. Je suis Mégane

Euh … vous me connaissait ?

Je vous ai déjà vu en photo sur l'écran d'accueil d'Erin et je sais que vous êtes son partenaire et puis c'est écrit sur votre gilet par balle. D'ailleurs, vous devriez peut-être l'enlever pour éviter de faire peur à Sophia.

J'enlève mon gilet et entre plus dans l'appartement de ma partenaire, d'ailleurs, c'est la première fois que j'y mets les pieds puisque d'habitude je la prends en bas de chez elle et entre dans la cuisine où Mégane me sert un verre d'eau.

Elle a été touchée où - me demande la jeune fille inquiète

Au niveau du cou et de l'épaule, je lui réponds doucement afin que Sophia ne l'entende pas.

Euh Sophia est devant la télé, mais il va falloir lui dire, car elle ne va pas comprendre pourquoi il y a un homme ici et surtout pourquoi sa maman ou son grand-père n'est pas là.

Oui, d'ailleurs, je dois m'occuper d'elle, vous qui aviez l'habitude me dire ce que je dois savoir, car j'attends des nouvelles de mon patron, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps Erin va rester à l'hôpital.

Sophia est à l'école de 7h à 16h et je m'occupe d'elle jusqu'à tant qu'Erin rentre du travail sauf si elle va chez son grand-père quand Erin sort boire un verre avec vous. Elle ne fait aucune allergie, mais attention à sa petite bouille d'ange, elle peut vous faire tourner en bourrique et du coup s'est compliqué de lui refuser quelque chose et elle a en a conscience !

Je rigole en pensant qu'elle doit avoir héritée ça d'Erin.

D'ailleurs, je dois lui préparer son goûter !

Non laisser je vais le faire, car je dois lui parler. - Je me gratte la tête et demande un peu gêné ce qu'elle aime.

Il suffit de lui donner une pêche, elle adore ça

D'accord, euh, Erin vous paie combien, je suppose qu'elle vous paye par semaine, vue que vous êtes étudiante ?

Euh 50, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais attendre le retour d'Erin, ce n'est pas un problème

Non-non c'est bon, je sais ce que c'est d'être étudiant - je lui tends un billet de 50

Merci, tenait mon numéro si vous avez besoin d'aide ou pour la garder si vous avez une affaire, car je suppose que vous allez tout faire pour trouver celui qui lui a tiré dessus, si ce n'est déjà fait

Je vais vous présenter à Sophia sinon elle va paniquer - me dit la jeune fille et je la suit jusque dans le salon.

Meg, c'est qui le monsieur derrière toi ? - dis alors la petite Sophia, mon dieu ! c'est le portrait d'Erin.

Soph, il s'agit du monsieur qui travaille avec ta maman …

Pourquoi elle n'est pas là maman - s'écria la petite et commence à pleurer


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Je décide de m'installer à côté d'elle dans le canapé et lui expliquer la situation.

Hello ma puce, je suis Jay, le partenaire de ta maman, elle m'a demandée de m'occuper de toi pendant qu'elle est à l'hôpital - je vois la petite sangloter de plus en plus alors je décide de la prendre dans mes bras.

Hey pleure pas ma puce, tout va bien se passer d'accord, tu n'es pas toute seule je suis là et Mégane est là aussi d'accord. Tu sais que maman attrape des méchants à son boulot et là aujourd'hui il y a un méchant qui la blessée alors elle a dû aller à l'hôpital, j'attends que mon patron m'appelle pour me donner des nouvelles et qu'on puisse aller la voir d'accord ma puce ?

Elle hoche la tête et reste dans mes bras, je continue à lui faire des cercles dans son dos pour la calmer. Ça me fait de la peine de la voir pleurer.

Bon Soph, je vais y aller je te laisse avec Jay et ne t'inquiète pas on se voit lundi d'accord ? - intervient Mégane

D'accord Meg, bisous

Bon alors ma puce, il parait que tu aimes les pêches ! En veux-tu une pour le gouter et que dis-tu d'un milkshake je suis le spécialiste d'après mon frère !

Oh oui j'adore les milkshake à la vanille ! s'écria la petite tout enjouée

Aller vient, on va dans la cuisine manger tout cela alors ! - Elle me prend la main et on se dirige dans la cuisine afin de prendre le goûter.

Je lui coupe sa pêche et lui prépare son milkshake dans un verre de transport et au même moment mon téléphone sonne.

Je décroche, car il s'agit de voight mon patron

Boss !

Halstead, dit moi que tout va bien avec Sophia - on peut entendre son inquiétude dans sa voix

Oui pas de soucis, ne vous inquiétez pas. Avez-vous des nouvelles ?

Oui, on doit attendre, elle est encore en chirurgie, mais elle en a plus pour longtemps.

Vous pensez que je dois emmener Sophia à l'hôpital ?

vous pouvez venir, je pense qu'Erin voudra la voir lorsqu'elle se réveillera

D'accord on est sur le chemin alors !

Ma puce mon patron vient de m'appeler, on peut aller attendre à l'hôpital avant de voir maman, tu veux y aller tout de suite ou attendre que tu es finis ton milkshake.

Jay je veux y aller, mais je peux finir là bas mon milkshake parce qu'il est trop bon.

Bien sûre Sophia, aller viens on va mettre les chaussures et le manteau et on y va !

Je prends son siège auto au passage et ferme la porte de l'appartement puis elle me donne la main jusqu'à la voiture.

Je l'installe sans trop de problème, heureusement que j'ai déjà eu de l'entrainement avec Owen et puis on part en direction du Chicago Med. Pendant le trajet je vois que Sophia est légèrement fatiguée.

On arrive à l'hôpital et je garde Sophia dans mes bras qui bois son milkshake et on se dirige vers le bureau à l'entrée où j'aperçois ma belle soeur.

Jay que fais tu avec un enfant dans les bras ? - me demande ma belle soeur

Nath, il s'agit de Sophia la fille d'Erin, tu dis bonjour Soph.

La petite sort son visage qu'elle avait cachée dans mon cou en voyant Nath et lui dit un faible bonjour.

Où est l'équipe ? Je dois les rejoindre

Ils sont tous dans la salle d'attente attend je t'accompagne.

On prend l'ascenseur et on entre dans la pièce où tout le monde me regarde avec de grands yeux et je sens Sophia qui veut descendre de mes bras. Alors je la dépose par terre quand je l'entends crier PAPI ! et cours en direction de Voight. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt quand Mégane m'a parlée de son grand-père évidement Erin considère Hank comme son père et vis-vers ça.

Euh quelqu'un peut m'expliquer là ? - s'interroge Adam

Il s'agit de ma petite fille et donc la fille d'Erin - réponds tout simplement Hank avec Sophia dans ses bras.

Nathalie m'explique qu'elle va essayer d'avoir des nouvelles et je pars m'installer sur une chaise. On écoute tous la petite fille parler avec joie à son grand-père et lui dit de goûter son milkshake que je lui ai fait, car c'est le meilleur qu'elle a jamais bu. On rigole tous et Hank se prête au jeu et goute et dit qu'il est bon.

Non papi, il est pas bon c'est le meilleur - on rigole tous

Il n'y a pas de doute, elle a hérité du caractère de sa mère nous sort Alvin.

La petite descends des jambes de son papi pour venir sur les miennes.

Jay qui sont c'est personnes qui parlent avec papi - me demande Sophia

Le monsieur avec le bonnet c'est alvin c'est un ami à ton papi et il travail avec nous, il se faufile partout en toute discrétion - elle se met à rire

Le monsieur qui raconte que des bêtises c'est Adam Ruzek et la fille à côté c'est l'agent Kim Burgess - je lui glisse à l'oreille - c'est sa copine, mais chut il faut que ton papi sache, sinon il va pas être content d'accord ! - elle hoche la tête

Le monsieur qui rigole avec Adam c'est Kevin Atwater puis de l'autre côté de ton papi c'est Antonio Dawson. Mais surtout il faut que tu retiennes quelque chose c'est que si un jour tu as problème et que tu veux pas en parler à maman ou papi, tu peux venir nous voir d'accord, car on est un peu comme une famille.

Elle pose sa tête contre ma poitrine et enroule ses petits bras autour de moi. Je la serre dans mes bras puis je sens que mon maillot devient humide, je baisse les yeux et je vois qu'elle pleure.

Chut ma puce pleure pas, ça va aller ! Maman est forte, puis elle va pas abandonner une aussi jolie petite fille comme toi - Je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

Elle hoche la tête légèrement pendant que je lui caresse le dos en sentant le regard de Hank sur moi quand j'entends sa respiration devenir régulière. Je me rends compte qu'elle s'est endormie dans mes bras.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Au bout d'une heure, je sens Sophia qui commence à se réveiller alors je lui demande si elle va bien. Elle hoche la tête et me demande si on a des nouvelles de sa maman, je lui explique que l'on attends toujours. Pendant ce temps, Antonio et Voight nous ramènes des cafés et des sandwichs et m'en tends deux, un pour moi et un pour Sophia et une bouteille de jus.

Hey ma puce regarde ce que ton grand-père t'a apporté, tu as faim ?

Merci papi, oui j'ai un peu faim.

Je pose mon café sur le siège à côté et ouvre le sandwich pour qu'elle puisse le manger.

Merci Jay me dit-elle tout en restant calé sur ma poitrine.

De rien ma puce, tu me dis si tu as soif, je laisse la bouteille là d'accord.

Après que tout le monde à manger, on discute un peu de tout pour nous changer les idées tout en étant inquiets pour Erin quand une petite voix dans mon oreille me tire l'attention.

Jay est-ce que tu as des jeux sur ton téléphone comme maman ?

Oui ma puce j'en ai quelque uns. Je tire mon téléphone de ma poche et lui demande quels jeux, elle veut jouer. Evidement elle choisie Candy Crush, il n'y a pas de doute c'est bien la fille d'Erin, car elle y joue dès qu'elle a un moment.

Je lui met en route et puis elle joue pendant que je reprends la discussion avec tout le monde.

Au bout de quelques heures, on entends des pas se diriger vers nous. On lève alors nos têtes et on découvre Nathalie et mon frère Will qui est exténué.

Elle est sortie d'affaire cela n'a pas été facile, car la balle a frôlé l'artère et elle est dans le coma pour l'instant on ne sait pas encore quand elle va se réveiller, mais on est optimiste. Vous pouvez aller la voir, elle est dans la chambre 42.

A cet instant Sophia lève sa tête de mon téléphone et demande à Nathalie et Will comment va sa maman

Ma puce, ta maman a eu une longue opération, alors pour l'instant elle a besoin de se reposer alors on lui a donné un médicament pour qu'elle dorme et elle se réveillera toute seule. - lui explique tout doucement Nathalie qui est accroupie devant elle

Mais tu sais tu peux aller la voir et lui parler peut-être que si elle t'entends, elle voudra se réveiller plus vite.

Je demande à Sophia si elle veut aller voir sa maman avec son papi, elle me réponds oui, mais demande à ce que je l'accompagne aussi. Donc on part dans la direction avec Voight pendant que les autres repartent en direction du district pour faire toute la partie administrative.

Si vous voulez y aller en premier Voight, je peux attendre un peu dans le couloir avec Sophia pour que vous soyez seul. Il hoche la tête de remerciement et entre dans la chambre.

Je m'assois sur une chaise en face de la chambre avec Sophia sur la chaise à côté de moi et joue sur mon téléphone avant de voir sa maman.

Au bout de quelques minutes Voight sort et nous dit que l'on peut rentrer, à cet instant je remarque qu'il a les yeux rouges, mais je ne dis rien et pose une main sur son épaule.

Papi tu peux me mettre sur le lit à coté de maman je veux lui parler comme l'a dit le médecin ?

D'accord ma puce, mais tu fais attention au fils et ne t'appuie pas sur maman pour pas lui faire de mal, mais tu peux lui prendre sa main d'accord ? Elle répond pas un hochement de tête et un léger sourire.

Maman, il faut que tu te réveilles parce que je m'ennuie sans toi et puis il faut que tu te réveilles pour goûter le meilleur milkshake du monde, c'est Jay qui l'a fait. Mon dieu maman il est trop trop trop bon. - On rigoles légèrement face aux innocentes paroles de la petite - Puis maman je vais aller où pendant que tu dors à l'hôpital, je veux pas rester toute seule maman ! - elle se remet à pleurer.

Hank la prend dans ses bras et lui explique :

Ma puce tu vas aller avec Jay ou moi pendant que maman est à l'hôpital, mais tu vas rester plus avec Jay, car papi il a beaucoup de travail pour retrouver le méchant et il ne peut pas s'absenter comme ça d'accord ?

Mais chez Jay j'ai pas mes affaires ? dit la petite perdue

Voight je peux aller m'installer chez Erin ou alors je prends les affaires de Sophia et on va chez moi j'habite pas très loin de chez Erin ? Je demande à Voight

Ma puce on va prendre quelques affaires chez maman et puis on va emmener tout chez Jay comme ça tu auras tes affaires d'accord ? - elle acquiesce - puis dimanche vous viendrez à la maison comme tu le fait tout les dimanches avec maman.

Aller vient ma puce, on va aller chercher tout ce que tu as besoin.

Elle descend des genoux de Voight et prend sa main pendant que l'on sort de l'hôpital pour regagner nos voitures.

Elle monte avec toi Jay, car je n'ai pas le siège auto !

Pas de soucis de toute façon on vous suit jusqu'à l'appartement d'Erin

Un fois arriver à l'appartement, on part en direction de la chambre de Sophia et Voight sort une valise du placard pour tout y mettre dedans.

On prends alors pleins d'habits que choisie Sophia puis ses doudous et livres pour lire le soir, car sa maman lui lit une histoire tout les soirs avant d'aller coucher pendant ce temps Voight ramène les produits de bains et son peignoir et des jouets de bain. Heureusement j'ai une baignoire. On voit Sophia partir dans une autre pièce, je décide la suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Jay, est-ce que tu peux prendre quelque chose à maman pour dormir ? - cette phrase me brise le coeur

Dans cette armoire ma puce ?

Oui ! Tu veux lequel Sophia ?

Son maillot des Cubs ! J'ai exactement le même, on l'a acheté ensemble quand je l'ai amené Erin assister son premier match des Cubs. Elle me demande aussi si elle peut prendre la photo sur la table de chevet qui est dans la pièce.

Je prends les deux et les mets dans sa valise puis des DVD de Disney et la ferme. Hank dit au revoir à Sophia et lui dit qu'il l'attend dimanche et lui promet de lui faire un gâteau au chocolat pendant que je place sa valise dans le coffre et il l'installe dans le siège auto puis lui dit :

Ma puce, tu es sage avec Jay, pas de bêtises sinon je le saurai et pas de gâteau au chocolat d'accord ? - Elle répond oui papi

Une fois que Voight a fermé la porte arrière de la voiture, il vient vers moi et me dit : s'il y a un problème, n'hésite pas à appeler ou à venir.

Pas de soucis sergent.

Et Halstead, appel moi Hank hors du boulot ! Il me fait un sourire et repart à sa voiture

Je monte dans la voiture et on part en direction de mon appartement.

Sophia, tu veux manger quoi ?

Je ne sais pas Jay - elle me réponds avec une petite voix fatiguée.

Est-ce que tu aimes les spaghettis bolognaise ?

Ouiiiiii !

On monte jusqu'à mon appartement et je lui montre sa chambre et on installe ses affaires dans l'armoire et je lui propose de regarder un Disney pendant que je prépare à manger.

Jay, tu as des Disney chez toi ?

J'ai pensé à en prendre dans ton salon Soph !

Est ce que tu as pris la Reine des neiges ?

Oui, je l'ai pris !

Youpiiiiii !

Je l'entends chantonner la fameuse chanson, je souris en jetant un œil sur elle tout en cuisinant en la voyant se dandiner sur le canapé.

Je laisse les pâtes réchauffées pendant que je m'installe à côté d'elle. Elle me sourit et vient se blottir dans mes bras tout en regardant le film.

Je me prends au jeu de chantonner les chansons avec elle quand j'entends un merci dans mon oreille.

Pourquoi Soph ?

Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé toute seule même si maman ne t'avait rien dit sur moi ni à personne d'autre que papi et de t'occuper de moi.

Je l'ai promis à ta maman avant qu'elle parte pour l'hôpital, elle est mon partenaire au travail et je ne la laisserai pas tomber ni toi ma puce d'accord ? Et si tu veux parler, tu peux tout me dire, je dirai rien sauf si tu veux que j'en parle avec ton papi.

Elle acquiesce et vient se blottir encore plus dans ma poitrine, je lui caresse les cheveux pour la rassurer jusqu'au générique de fin où on chante comme des fous puis je pars chercher les bols de pâtes pour manger devant la télé après tout, on est vendredi soir

Aller Sophia, il est onze heures faut aller dodo ! Tu vas te brosser les dents et mettre ton pyjama et si tu as besoin d'aide, tu cries et j'arrive pour te lire une histoire.

Elle part vers la chambre pour s'habiller pendant que je fasse la vaisselle, je ne supporte pas avoir de la vaisselle qui traine, c'est les restes de l'armée.

J'arrive dans la chambre d'ami où Sophia m'attend allongée sur le lit avec comme pyjama le maillot des Cubs, je m'approche pour lui lire une histoire.

Une fois l'histoire lue et une bonne nuit

Soph si tu as peur ou besoin de quelque chose ma chambre et en face et à côté, c'est la salle de bain si tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Je l'embrasse sur le front et attends qu'elle s'endorme avant de rejoindre ma chambre.

Je suis réveillé par des petites mains qui me secoue le bras, je me réveille en sursaut et vois la petit debout en pleure devant moi.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce ?

Mam… Maman me manque, tu penses qu'elle va me laisser toute seule et partir rejoindre les anges ? Me demande-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

Je la prends dans mes bras et la berce, chut chut ma puce ta maman ne te laisseras pas toute seule et puis avant qu'elle se réveille n'oublie pas que tu as ton papi, moi et toute l'équipe qui sommes là pour toi.

Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

Elle se blottit dans mes bras donc j'en déduis que oui puis elle s'endort sous mes caresses dans ses cheveux.

Le lendemain je me réveille et pars préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que la petite dort toujours. Une fois que j'ai fini de mettre la table et la pâte à pancakes, je reçois un appel de Voight.

Bonjour Halstead, comment, c'est passé la première nuit de Sophia ?

Bonjour Voight, un peu mouvementée, elle a fait un cauchemar, mais elle s'est rendormis directement et là, je la laisse dormir un peu, car il n'est que 8h30.

D'accord, préviens-moi si y a quelque chose, je la rappellerai ce soir pour avoir des nouvelles de ma petite fille

Sergent

Halstead

Bonjour Jay - je me retourne vers la petite qui se frotte les yeux toute fatiguée et lève ses bras pour être prise dans les bras.

Bonjour Soph, je la prends dans les bras et elle cale sa tête dans mon cou.

Tu as faim ma puce, j'ai fait des pancakes ?

Elle relève sa tête avec un grand sourire et me dis : c'est vrai ?

Oui, avec des petites de chocolat, tu aimes ça ?

Oui Oui vite vite après ils vont refroidir !

Je l'installe sur mon tabouret de cuisine et lui sert des pancakes, tu veux boire quoi avec du chocolat chaud, jus d'orange ?

Un chocolat chaud s'il te plaît !

On déjeune tranquillement et je lui propose d'aller au parc cette après-midi avec Will et Nathalie et son fils Owen, car mon frère m'avait envoyé un message ce matin.

On va aller se laver puis après, on va aller faire des courses parce que je n'ai plus rien dans le frigo, aller au bain petit singe !

Elle rigole puis part dans la salle de bain avec moi.

Je lui fais couler un bain pendant qu'elle part choisir ses habits.

Est-ce que je peux avoir plein de mousse ? Elle hoche la tête toute excitée.

Aller hop à l'eau petit singe ! - je la porte et la mets dedans.

Tu penches ta tête en arrière, je vais te laver les cheveux. Je lui lave les cheveux ainsi que le corps puis je la laisse jouer avec ses jouets un peu dans l'eau pendant que je vais lui chercher son peignoir.

Aller Soph, on sort ! Je l'aide à enfiler son peignoir licorne. Je lui démêle en essayant de ne pas lui faire de mal puis lui donne sa brosse à dent.

Une fois qu'elle habillée, je lui allume les dessins animés pendant que je pars me laver et m'habiller.

Une heure plus tard, on part en direction du parc où on doit retrouver Will et Nath. Une fois arrivé là bas on part en direction des balançoires.


End file.
